


Warmth From My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee, Cold, Fluff, M/M, Winter, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance gets a number from a very cute boy who works at a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Klancemas Week, Warmth/Cold! Once again, my apologies for it being so short, I don't have a lot of time to write fics.

Lance shivered in the cold December air as he drew his scarf farther up his face. He still wasn't used to the cold winter weather since he grew up in Florida where they never got snow and instead spent Christmas surfing. Despite having lived here for his college for three years he still stocked up on layers for winter.

The Colorado cold was biting but going to the school he went to was worth the chill. He walked into the coffee shop, Altea Cafe, and was immediately engulfed by warmth and he was grateful to gain feeling in his fingers and toes again.

He walked up to the register and was greeted by a beautiful man, an inch or two shorter than Lance, with his hair tied up into a loose ponytail awaiting to take his order.

"Welcome to Altea Cafe, what may I get you?"

Lance read his name tag stating 'Keith' and his personality snapped back, "Well hello there Keith, may I get a Peppermint Mocha with an extra shot of espresso?"

Keith scribbled down his order on a cup and asked for his name.

"Lance, it's Lance."

He nodded and went back to make Lance's order.

 

Keith had to pinch his hand to make sure that the gorgeous man, Lance, was real and not a very convincing hallucination from his mind. He started up the espresso and went to make the other parts of his sugary coffee.

He sneaked a glance back to the register to see him idly checking his phone, the light illuminating his sharp features and Keith had to fight down the blush creeping up his cheeks.

He finished up the drink and handed it to Lance.

"Uh here's your drink Lance."

Said person looked up and tucked his phone away into his pocket, "First Keith, I was wondering if I could maybe get your number? If you'd like to of course I-I mean you don't have to."

Keith's eyes went wide and he grabbed his Sharpie from his apron and scribbled it down on the cup and handed it to Lance.

"Uh I'll text you after I get off my shift?"

Lance beamed, "I'd love that."

He walked out back into the winter chill but it wasn't so chilly now that he had a hot cup of coffee and the fact that he got Keith's number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come bug me on tumblr - raiiny-skiies
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
